Cut
by LinkandZelda24
Summary: Saria misses her best friend, Link, after he goes out of the forest. Now she stays in the lost woods and thinks about the past. When Link returns, is it to late? Rated M because of violence and blood in later chapters And maybe sex...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be short because I want to know if people will actually read this or not before I write another chapter. **

"You're leaving?" Saria asked her best friend, Link.

"I'll be back before you know it," Link said. He doesn't know what lies before him. A long journey through time.

"I want you to have this," Saria said, handing him an instument. "It's an ocarina." He smiled as he took it.

"I'll return, I promise," Link gave a small smile as walked away.

She couldn't help but cry. Tears streamed down her face and she ran back to the lost woods. She might never see her best friend again. The Kokri don't last outside the forest. She sat on the tree stump and cried. No, she sobbed. Her whole body was shaking. "Please Link. Come back," Saria mumbled out between cries. No one could hear her. If anyone came in the lost woods they would think nothing was wrong. The cheerful song she plays on her ocarina still plays, even if she's not. The forest absorbs it and plays it, until it runs out. That takes about 3 years though. Then the forest goes quiet.

While she was back in the Lost Woods, Link was in Hyrule field. All he could think about was Saria. Would she be okay? She had a really big soft side. All he wanted to do was run back and be with her. But the Great Deku Tree ordered him to come here. It took until night until he got to the castle gates. The problem was, they close the draw bridge onces it gets dark. Until morning, he fought off the Stalchildren that came out from under the ground. It was scary. Being out in the pitch dark with these skeleton things after him. His eyes watered thinking about the past few days. He's matured some. He's killed thinks, watched them suffer. Even if it was quick it still bothered him. He was still a kid. Right when he thought he would break down, the draw bridge started the fall. He sighed and pulled himself together as he walked across it. _I promise I'll return to you Saria._

**A/N: OKAY! Tell me what you think! If you think it's bad, don't like.. be too mean. I'm a softie. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda handed Link a letter so he could get to restriced areas. He stuffed it in his pouch and ran towards the exit, only to be stopped by a tall women with white hair.

"My name is Impa," the woman said.

"I'm Link," he said to her.

"Nice to meet you. They'll catch you if try to sneak out again. Let me escort you."

It took no time to get out. While at the gate she told him to head to Kakariko Village, her home.

"I see you have an ocarina, some places will have you to play the royal song." She put her fingers to her lips and whistled a tune. "You try it."

He played the song perfectly the first time. She smiled before walking back to the castle. He was so happy, he learned his first ocarina song! The first thing he wanted to do was tell Saria. As he started to run back to Kokri Forest he reminded himself he needed to go to the village Impa talked about. Bitting his lower lip, he turned towards the village and sighed as he ran towards it.

In the Lost Woods, Saria had pulled her legs up to her chest. She just didn't feel right about him going. What if he never came back? "Stop it, Saria," she scolded herself for thinking about that. She could feel the tears returning. More than anything she missed her friend. She knew that he would be gone for a really long time. And there was the possiblitly of him dying because he left the forest. Kokri stay as children their whole life, but she feels older. If she hurries, she could run into her house without anyone seeing her. She got up, almost falling. Her legs were so weak. Once she started to walk, she gained strength back in her legs. She ran through the maze. The monsters didn't bother her. They should, but I guess they sort of befriended her. As she was running, she ran into something, or someone. When she looked up, it was her best friend Link.

"You're crying? Why?" he asked her.

Saria didn't want Link to know why she was crying. That she started to get feelings for him and she was afraid he was going to die if he went out of the forest. "I... um..."

"You fell didn't you?! Saria! You need to get to your house. It's bleeding bad."

What was he talking about? She looked at her leg, it had a big, deep gash. She thought back to when she was crying on the tree stump. A nearby piece of glass taunted her. It stared at her, chalenged her. She picked it up and dug into her skin before throwing it up on a ledge. There was a door up there too. That was about 5 minutes before she decided to go home.

"Um yeah," she said as a few more tears rolled down her face.

"We have to get you to town," Link said, picking her up bridal style.

It made her heart sing whenever he did sweet things like this. A small smiles crossed her face. "Wait, if he's here, still alive, he must've not left the forest," Saria thought to herself.  
Everything was blurry. The last thing she remembered was Link looking down at her, telling her something before placing his lips on hers.


End file.
